


i like you, too

by criscriscris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also the title is lame and ye i am sorry buu, losers being losers like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama could feel himself blushing but was unable to stop looking at the boy sitting next to him. What the fuck? What the fuck!? He tried to say something but the only noise that would come out of his mouth sounded like a strangled cat.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hinata leaned closer, concern in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/gifts).



“You know I like you, right?” Hinata asked, staring off into the sky, pretending to watch the colors of the dying sun. Kageyama sputtered, spewing pieces of his meat bun everywhere – including on Hinata. “Gross, Kageyama!” 

“Where did that come from?” He ignored Hinata’s protests, focusing on the words Hinata had said. 

“What do you mean? I’m pretty sure I wasn’t very subtle about it. You’re the first boy I’ve ever liked, so I was a little unsure at first but… Now I know that I definitely, for sure like you,” Hinata stated, staring at Kageyama with intense eyes. 

Kageyama could feel himself blushing but was unable to stop looking at the boy sitting next to him. What the fuck? What the fuck!? He tried to say something but the only noise that would come out of his mouth sounded like a strangled cat.

“Are you okay?” Hinata leaned closer, concern in his eyes.

“Why?”

“Why…what?” 

“Why would you like me?”

“Um…” Hinata laughed, looking away. “Well, first. Um, I guess you’re cute? I don’t know. Attractive, I guess. I like attractive people; I always have looked at girls and then I looked at you and you were just as… Pretty? I don’t know. And then you, uh, get me? You make me laugh but you also take me seriously. I wanna be a better person when I’m with you. Not just in volleyball, but in everything. Even in school.” Hinata sighed, fidgeting with his hands. He peeked at Kageyama from the corner of his eyes, watching as the usually stoic boy had the most ridiculous expression on his face. “Stop grinning like that, Bakayama!”

“I-I’m not! I’m totally not!” Kageyama stuffed the rest of his meat bun into his mouth, chewing it determinedly. 

They sat in silence, the only sound being the crows overhead, resting on the power lines that cut the sky into pieces. Hinata stared as the colors changed above them, waiting for Kageyama to say something. After a long, silent moment, Hinata slammed his hand on the bench, turning to shout at Kageyama, “Say something!”

“I’m thinking!” He shouted back, his face still stained red – from embarrassment, from happiness, who could say?

“Just tell me what you’re thinking, then!”

“I-I!” Kageyama clenched his jaw, looking down at Hinata’s small hand on the bench between them. He reached out, covering it with his own. The way it completely enveloped Hinata’s made the butterflies in his stomach bloom and soar up into his heart, and he couldn’t help it when they slip from his mouth. “I think I like you, too.”

And the look on Hinata’s face – like the sun at dawn, as it slowly lights the world up and then, in one sudden, brilliant moment, shines brightly – was definitely worth the rush of blood to his cheeks or the somersaults of his stomachs. Hearing his voice raise several octaves as he asked “Wah, really?” was also definitely worth it. 

He could only nod back, not trusting what else may accidentally come out of his mouth. Kageyama tried his very best not to smile when Hinata leaped over and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding himself very close to Kageyama’s body. And, hesitant at first – mostly because he had no idea how to do this – Kageyama felt his own arms wrap around the warm body in front of him. 

They stayed like that for what felt like two seconds until Hinata’s phone went off; It was his mom, asking where he was this late. They had lost track of time, he explained, practicing tosses again after practice. Kageyama laughed as he listened to Mrs. Hinata yell over the phone, her words reaching even his ears. 

“Let’s go,” he said, standing as Hinata hung up. Kageyama held out a hand, looking away as Hinata stared up at him. 

They walked together like that, Hinata struggling to hold both Kageyama and his bike, swinging his arm around. As they reached their normal departure corner, Hinata could feel Kageyama tightening the grip on his hand. 

“We’ll see each other tomorrow!” He said, cheery as Kageyama scowled. “Mom’s already mad at me, let go!”

Kageyama pulled Hinata in, hugging him tightly once more. He took a deep breath, trying to commit that scent and feeling to memory. “We’ll see each other tomorrow,” he repeated Hinata’s words, letting him go. “Have a good night. Be safe.”

“Y-Yeah, you too!” Hinata laughed. He jumped on his bike and started to ride away, turning once to wave at Kageyama.

\--

Hinata laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was unable to sleep because – was this really happening? Did Kageyama really say he liked him back? He thought Suga was just teasing him earlier.

“You like him, huh?” He commented, handing Hinata a spare bottle of water, as he waved Kageyama away. 

“Wha- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He had replied, squeezing the bottle to drink.

“It’s closed.” Suga smiled, pointing at it. 

“I knew that!” He fumbled with the lid, pulling it open and drinking quickly.

“Don’t be so jumpy, Hinata. I’m not gonna laugh at you. I’m not gonna tell anyone. Although, it’s kinda obvious. To me at least, but definitely not to him,” he patted Hinata’s shoulder. “So I think you should tell him. After all, Life is full of surprises!”

“Wha-“ Hinata couldn’t finish the rest of his question – What exactly did Sugawara mean that life was full of surprises? – because a stray ball had come flying at full speed and hit him squarely on the back. His water went everywhere and all he could hear was laughter and Kageyama yelling at whoever threw the ball – Yamaguchi was apologizing profusely – but Suga’s words still echoed in his ears.  
Hinata sat on the bench as Kageyama hovered over him as Take-sensei looked at the circle that was quickly beginning to bruise. 

“Here’s the ice pack,” Kiyoko stated, presenting it to sensei.

“Oh, thanks! Here, Hinata. It shouldn’t be too bad, just a slight bruise. Hold this to your back for about ten minutes and try to take it easy for the rest of practice, okay?”

He nodded, thankful it wasn’t any worse. Hinata held the ice pack on the outside of his shirt, watching Kiyoko and sensei walk away. He sighed, “Guess it can’t get worse than this.” After all – someone had seen through him and knew about his… slight, maybe, kinda sorta crush on Kageyama. Admittedly, it was Sugawara, who seemed to guess a lot about people. He was a good guesser, Hinata mused. But hopefully, _hopefully,_ no one realized how obvious he actually was. 

“Let me hold it.” A voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to jump.

“K-Kageyama!”

“Yeah?” He looked at Hinata, a question in his eyes. 

“I’m fine!”

“You just look so uncomfortable holding it like that,” Kageyama replied, sitting down on the bench. 

“It’s only for a few minutes,” he said, looking down at their knees – almost, _almost,_ touching. 

Kageyama stared at Hinata for a few seconds before shrugging. “Whatever,” he said, pushing himself off the bench and walking away. Hinata understood his own heart – the racing, the stopping – as he watched Kageyama walk away. Shit.

He really did like him.

That thought was on his mind the rest of practice; He sat out most of the time, not wanting to hurt himself and be out of practice even longer. Hinata reflected on his behavior the past couple of weeks; he had been clinging onto Kageyama more than usual, staring at him, running after him. How as it not obvious to anyone else how he felt? 

“I’ll treat you to some meat buns,” Kageyama had said as they walked through the school gates together. “Since you got hurt and all.”

All he could do was nod. Maybe Sugawara was right? Life sure was full of surprises; if Kageyama would willingly offer to buy him some meat buns maybe he could… Have some sort of feelings for him, too?

They sat down to watch the sunset as they ate, the meat bun re-energizing Hinata, fueling his feelings even more. That’s when he said it, not really meaning to but the moment was perfect; A beautiful scene in front of them, warmth filling them both. Why not, his inner voice screamed. Why not!?

“You know I like you, right?”

Hinata laughed, still embarrassed that he confessed first. He turned over to his side, staring at his alarm clock that illuminated his small, dark room. Even now – at 11:35 pm – he couldn’t believe it. His small hand reached out, grabbing at the phone next to him.

With a grin still etched on his face, he quickly tapped out a message before finally being able to sleep. 

\-- 

Kageyama walked quickly to school, still feeling the remnants of warmth in his cheeks. After waking up to a text from Hinata, he felt like he was floating. 

**From: Dumbass <3**  
_(人´∀`) goooood night kageyaaaama_

**From: Dumbass <3**  
_(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) cant wait 2 see u tmrw!!!!_

It was embarrassing how much he let Hinata’s ridiculous texts affect him and yet… he had pressed ‘save texts’ before getting dressed and ready for school. And now he was remembering them. As he approached the gates, he could see Hinata’s silhouette in the distance – his flyaway hair illuminated like a halo from where the sun was rising behind him. 

Fuck, his heart really couldn’t handle this all at once. Stupid Hinata, thinking it was okay to confess to him; Kageyama amended his thought, thinking he was stupid, too, for having feelings for his partner right back. But, somehow, they did manage to past their stupidity and…

“Kageyamaaaaa!” Hinata shouted, lifting his legs as his bike rode on towards him. The wide smile on his face didn’t seem to diminish as it slowed down; he pedaled up to Kageyama, red in his cheeks and happiness in his eyes. “Good morning, boyfriend!”

“B-Boyfriend?” Kageyama choked on his spit. 

“Well, that’s what I assume we are right? Since you accepted my confession last night?” Hinata was smiling, speaking as if to a child. “Unless you’re getting cold feet, which would explain why you didn’t text me back, ya jerk!”

“My feet are not cold! I just don’t like to text!” He said back, scowling down at his… “Boyfriend.”

“Yeah?” Hinata grinned, holding out a hand, keeping the other on his bike. 

Kageyama sniffed, but allowed himself to reach out and entwined their fingers; His lips twitched up in a smile at Hinata’s glowing face. They walked toward the gym together – the first (and last) time in their history they didn’t race. Hinata was talking about what he had for breakfast and whatever anecdote he thought was funniest about Natsu. Kageyama was more than content to feel the warmth from Hinata’s fingers travel up his arm and into his chest, nurturing the butterflies that have decided to take up permanent residence inside him. 

After all, everyone already knew he liked Hinata back.

**Author's Note:**

> okay OKAY im gonna blame buu one more time for this...........im in kagehina hell IM SO SORRY i have a couple more fics i really wanna write so ill probs do those soon if im not too tired from work. also my free! pals (looking at my rintori/makoharu friends) i am still working on my other fics SORRY hahha  
> anyway
> 
> this was fun to write i just....love them so muCH IM SORRY but okay!!! i hope you guys like this please comment, and sorry for not uhhh editing anything OKAY 
> 
> ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * ) > find me on tumblr at criscancrisdo
> 
> (also tbh the hardest thing for me is naming or titling things gomen)


End file.
